Steven and the Diamond Authority
by SweetSpark
Summary: AU set during and after Warp Tour. What if Steven wasn't followed by the gems but managed to make it to the galaxy warp? What if Peridot panicked and kidnapped him? What if Lapis and Peridot end up as guardians of a boy desparate to go home. However, you cannot argue with the Diamond Authority. He must walk the path from corruption into the light.
1. Ch1: Homeworld

Steven launched himself on the round droid, yelling for the gems to come see. He wants them to see he was right. He knew that he had seen something and now he had proof. In his sleep deprived state, he simply couldn't imagine that it would hurt him. He was correct in this circumstance but considering what most crystalline organisms' behaviours are towards him he was lucky.

The warp activated and he found himself tumbling with the round smooth object in his arms, which was squirming and scratching his arms slightly but otherwise harmless. Steven felt dizzy, his motion sickness mingling with his severe lack of sleep but he waited it out. Other droids entered the stream but didn't seem to view him as a threat. Or perhaps they weren't aware of him at all.

Steven grew nervous as the number and volume of objects became thick and he was stuck in the middle of it all. Thank whatever god he was supposed to worship that he reached the destination before he was a Steven-pancake. All the droids poured out of their cylinder shape they had taken and scuttled away, even the cracked one he had been clutching. Groaning, the half human blinked sluggishly and raised his head to survey his surroundings.

Steven allowed his confusion to show on his pink-tinted face. He recognised this place, it was the galaxy warps. He was here earlier today and Pearl had given him a lecture on how he hadn't seen anything in the warp stream. He had yelled, it was uncharacteristically bad behaviour on his part. He felt slight guilt at talking back to her even though he was right. He was just tired.

He brushed his hand across the smooth structure of the warp pad, gripping and pulling himself upright on his unsteady feet. Several warp pads lay broken before his eyes, a breakfast friend labelling each one as a reminder to his guardians that they could never leave earth again.

A faint sound of… was that spitting? Steven furrowed his eyeballs and slowly turned to gaze upon the largest warp pad where approximately 100 of the droids were crowding around. Steven thought back to how one of them had healed the crack in the warp in his room. Was that what they were doing? Would Pearl be able to go home?

Pearl had been so determined to show space to Steven. She even almost killed him which when Steven thought about it, didn't concern him much. He had accepted his life isn't in a sturdy grasp, he had known before he began missions.

Sure enough, the triangle filled gelatine substance melded with the pre-existing substance, the crack mending itself flawlessly. The round spider gems crawled away and formed a tight crowd at the base like they were waiting. Steven watched in awe as the warp activated and a green gem came through. She looked really official and Steven would've blushed with how beautiful she was if he wasn't frozen in place with shock and a little bit of fear.

Is this a gem my family knows? He wasn't exactly sure how many gems there were but if simply felt incredible to see another gem that came from anywhere but earth. He stepped forward towards the gem that hadn't taken note of him yet, too absorbed in a holographic screen. She didn't seem much of a warrior, Steven noticed, her whole demeanour was someone who was if anything nerdy. Pearl was like that too however, despite being a warrior that had defeated hundreds of stereotypes. Steven recalled a discussion he had with Pearl about stereotypes; actually it was a motherly rant.

The gem had heard his steps, looking up and immediately hissed at the droids to be on guard. That sentence on first blush suggests that Peridot was completely calm, that was incorrect. She had hissed that as she fell to the ground in shock. How did this human child get there? Was this place compromised? The military technician scrambled back with her arms, her fingers crawling back as disembodied worms. Her mind already imagining armies of humans lurking in the corners. Humans were harmless animals at the best of times but when they band together they would easily be able to overcome her. At least that is what she had been told in her briefing.

The thick child came over, holding out a hand to help her up. "Hi," He introduced himself "My name is Steven.".

Faced with the warm introduction intermingled with her completely rational fear, even though by this point it was fairly safe to assume he was alone, she panicked. She grabbed his hand and yanked it hard, sending Steven toppling rather ungracefully onto the crystalline ground. His gem made a slight bang as it bounced harmlessly off the surface. The hammy boy clutched his stomach at the sharp but fleeting pain.

At the soft sound the green gem froze in her hasty getaway "You're a gem?" She asked as her voice overloaded with shock. Gem kind had abandoned this planet as a place they didn't wish to remember and many gems had indeed forgotten. It was sacred and forbidden, not by rule but by personal morality.

Steven grinned, lifting his shirt to reveal his pink life force. "Yeah, I'm part of the crystal gems and we protect humanity and stuff." The name was unfamiliar to her, who was in general confused about this whole planet, the mystery that surrounds it. History did often have spots missing. Even with the older gems to remember, no one would tell. Personal turmoil or Gem law could be the reason.

She couldn't let Steven go. There was possibly a whole army of Gems with an agenda she doesn't know about. It wasn't safe to let him return to them, for the safety of her and her home. The only choice was to take him, leave them with no leads. She set the device on a timer.

"Steven, come with me to the home world for a while." The younger gem was confused. Steven assumed she would want to meet Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl. Why else was she here? He also knew he wasn't supposed to go anywhere with strangers. He crossed his short arms and shook his head.

"Why should I go? Besides I can't without permission." Peridot puffed out a sigh followed by a nervous laugh as she picked the pink gem up and warped.

In the warp stream Steven scratched and screamed "Let me go! Let me go!" he bit the older gem's arm. Peridot screeched and released him but Steven realised that midstream, he could only attempt to go into another stream. He wasn't exactly eager to taste the vacuum anytime soon. Crying at his capture and defeat, he sat cross-legged in mid-air. The green gem grabbed his unresisting arm as the warp stream ended.

Steven looked up in awe at the round room with smooth walls. It was bare, with only the warp pad and a hollow doorway covered by a fancy metal gate with a diamond pattern. Which appeared to be locked but the harsh grip on his forearm restricted him from going to check. He rubbed the area above where the five fingers made a cuff around his upper arm in the hopes to relieve the pressure.

The green gem had once again created a screen and was talking to it. "This is Peridot on mission 4X517, returning from the planet Earth. I have a passenger with me. I require assistance."

The gate slammed open and many guards came through. Steven was grabbed and hauled roughly away, screaming in pain when his shoulder was dislocated. They were altogether too rough, causing bruises all over his fragile half-breed body while performing the fearful protocols derived from the harsh memories of defeat.

Peridot was suitably shocked, protocol was for only two guards to report on this form of emergency, yet there had been dozens. What exactly happened on this planet? Her gem pulsed as she searched her programming for anything about it, which only gave her a surprisingly painful headache.

She shook herself, standing straight and upright in stance she hoped looked strong and unbothered. It wasn't her problem; she would attend her debriefing and not let this strange incident cross her mind again. It wasn't the gems way to get hung up on the past; after all they have millennia to live.

Still, she couldn't get the sharp cry when he hit his gem or his later cries of agony out of her head. This gem may have had feelings too, he wasn't corrupted and probably shouldn't be treated the way he was. Peridot pushed down the internal debate and headed to the decontamination showers.

Steven kept his eyelids half open in his drowsy, pain riddled state. Two guards were pulling him by his arms. His shoulder was jolting horribly and his lower arm was numb. It was all he could do to stop himself from yelling out in pain, the guards either didn't know or didn't care about the boy's plight. After all, they assumed him to be a gem. He was shoved in a room, hissing when they threw him on his shoulder and then allowing himself to sleep. He was scared and hurt but was also exhausted so he had no qualms about the cold hard ground when the lack of bed became apparent.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

The throne room of the palace was grand, made of marble and studded with the shards of long lost heroes like a mosaic that would've seemed cruel to humans but was a high honour to Gem kind. Other than an iron throne at the edge of the room it was mostly bare. The authority didn't use precious metals or crystals for decoration much, they were materials for manufacture and creating life. The throne room was a rare exception.

The blue gem burst into the throne room, two guards at her sides. She appeared concerned and a little frightful like a parent that had been called for a meeting. She came to the edge of the throne platform and kneeled before the other gem, Diamond in a heavily submissive way.

The name Diamond is rare, because having a diamond gem is rare. Everyone knew of this diamond though; she was the ruler of our empire. Little gemlings learnt her name before they learnt to walk. Lapis kept her head down, her defined blue pupils giving away her sense of awe.

The long, slender, light skinned gem appeared regal but bored at the site of another bowing. "You may rise, Lapis Lazuli and state your issue." Her soft voice sounded almost loud and harsh in the silent room. "Also can you lose your wings; the floor is getting wet."

Her wings were indeed covering the smooth concrete floor with sparkling blue drops of dissolved Lapis Lazuli. She blushed, the darker colour highlighting the sparse gold imperfections tarnishing her light that she could never quite quell.

Allowing her extra appendages to retreat to her gem, she stood and took a shaky breath. "I have heard whispers among the castle staff." Lapis was occupying the castle while waiting for a dwelling to be assigned to her. Being lost for thousands of years put her at the end of the priority lists and the few people she knew and had seen felt like strangers, mere fractured reflections of who she knew. She was foreign, exotic particles from another reality now, or at least she felt like it. They didn't care to reconnect with her or hear about earth. She felt great displeasure and alienation but she couldn't place blame. They had lost her and had recovered, got on without her. She knew them from thousands of years ago and they didn't want to be reminded of the carnage of their pasts.

"A passenger from earth. May I request her name?" The gem upon the throne seemed confused by this, and then smiled. "You are the one who came back the last cycle of the second moon from earth. He is still asleep but we don't expect him to reveal his name, or how he got to the earth galaxy warp. Perhaps you can talk to him? Interrogate him perhaps."

Lapis couldn't believe what her gem was processing. Him? Steven? Bewildered she nodded her head. She had come for curiosity and admittedly revenge. She was expecting a crystal gem, not the young gemling that healed her. The guards and maids had spun tales of a dangerous killer gem, not the truth of a harmless Rose Quartz gemling. She processed this new information as she was dismissed and led back down the hall. Her wings reformed as she grew further from Diamond much to the obvious distaste of her escort but she didn't care. They were a symbol of freedom for her, a memory of excitedly crossing space in the harsh and bitter silence. To reunite and cast off the memories plaguing her every movement. Her past she had wished to escape but is now the only thing that defines her. She had lost all status, a foreigner in her own country.

Steven opened his eyes suddenly as his shoulder was set, releasing a yelp of pain.

No healer here was very experienced, only needed when a gem was having trouble healing. So she made it a bit more painful than it needed to be. She wasn't expecting that scream though; a gem's pain tolerance was really high, due to their mind being separate from their body. The young boy's screams were like his gem had been chipped.

The healer gave him a sling, left and Steven, no longer distracted by people or unbearable pain (even though they had given him no painkillers) took a look at his surroundings. He was in a rectangle room, probably steel with curved corners. A panel was on one wall, so he assumed that was the door. He had no idea where the light was coming from but he had learned that he shouldn't question things like that, it would only confuse him.

Suddenly the door opened and for the first time in several hours he saw a familiar face. "Lapis?" He had never expected to see her again. The gem was unchanged, with those dark blue pupils he was still trying to adjust to and her wings were folded by her back. She seemed unbothered by the fact her wings were dripping, forming puddles at her feet. Steven stepped forward to greet her.

"What are you doing here Steven?" She snapped. Steven jumped back in surprise and bewilderment at the familiar but shocking words. Lapis had left him on good terms and even if they weren't exactly friends (although he likes to think so), they are at least friendly. Maybe it was related to his assumption he was locked in this room and how the guards had treated him. Something wasn't right about this place, even he could see it. "You can't be here! You shouldn't be here!"

"Why?" Steven asked. Lapis raised her eyebrow; as if it was ludicrous he didn't know. Then again he was only a young gemling, they were often shielded. Lapis didn't understand keeping things from children, they would always find out eventually.

"You don't understand, you're one of them, one of the crystal gems" She explained "It is dangerous to be here" Steven knew his family were part of a community but why would it be dangerous for him to be part of it?

Lapis peered over her shoulder when there was a knock on the metal door. "My time's up, I'll speak to you later." She started walking away when she was halted by a hand on her arm.

"Um, can you tell them to bring some food and water?" His tone suddenly went from his normal self to reveal a small child who hadn't been given sustenance or pain killers. Lapis gaze softened "Do you need it? Gems don't need food. You're a prisoner, therefore not exactly in a position to demand these things Steven"

"I'm half human," Lapis was suitably shocked, he had never mentioned it to her but in hindsight it made sense. She smiled with tight lips and told him "I'll see what I can do."

She knew she would regret it but she needed to tell Diamond and the guards the new information. Under the assumption he is a full gemling he would die. His organic body had needs they would never understand fully but there are animals on this planet, therefore food. Most gems didn't eat, the ones who did doing it rarely or moving to another planet where food was more readily available. Lapis doubted moving him was an option at this point though, he still needed to be questioned.

Lapis was scared for Steven but with the eyes on her she was unsure if she could help. The best she could hope for is his citizenship and acceptance. She recalled when she recently returned, scruff and fatigued, despite the fact that gems don't require sleep. She had travelled to the Sperar system and had warped from there. When she had arrived the gems were cautious and mistrusting, even those who she knew. It was taking a lot to get her trusted and accepted.

After explaining Steven's problem to the guards, she reached her quarters and having nothing better to do, she brought her body down on the wood, which was common for these luxurious living quarters and slept.

,,,

Steven meanwhile waited patiently in his room. It was bare and cold metal was uncomfortable to lie on. His throat was parched and he was sore. He stared at the door, willing it to open. Suddenly it did and he was passed… water! He slowly sipped it gratefully.

"Hi, thank you." He said moments later to the guard standing at the door. The reddish gem handed over a bowl of mushy stuff and abruptly turned, muttering what could only obscenities under her breath that Steven didn't understand.

Steven decided the mush tastes like bread already chewed, it could've been worse but he was craving donuts already. He briefly wondered if Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl had noticed he was missing yet. After the fiasco last month, when he stranded Sadie and Lars (it was actually Sadie's partial fault) on a desert island and his…concern of the thing in the warp pads, they will see the galaxy warp functioning and they would come. They no longer left him alone for days at a time which made him feel safer.

Back on earth, Connie who had no tennis practise today wandered up the beach. The temple was breathtaking but she was always wary of it now, after she was almost crushed. She let herself in at the house; she knew Steven changed in the bathroom. So there was no chance of that sort of awkwardness. She found it strange how everyone in this town only had one outfit aside from her.

Connie didn't think Steven had much privacy in his life aside from that. She chuckled at the memory of him being confused at school. He was such a small town kid. At the same time though, he had seen more than she could imagine.

She was hoping for a game, or a TV show. Steven usually picked the activity, unless there is another dog copter out, then Lion's in charge. They should get a lift with Steven's dad next time, although it may not be that much of an improvement considering Steven's insistence on replaying the same song respectively in the van.

She had never seen the mid-season pre-finale of Under the Knife and she had heard it was amazing. She had seen the beginning at her house, she got in trouble when her parents came home but it was worth seeing the sweet satire even for only a few minutes.

Pearl and Garnet, while sounding harsh on the threat of no TV for a thousand years let up on Steven's punishment quicker than expected, only 3 weeks. Every time Steven saw her he would jokingly act like it was torture, when in reality she felt he was quite lucky. He never experienced the harsh lessons of lying to his guardians to follow another path.

She saw something different though, when she pushed open the door. Garnet, in her stoic way, was picking up cushions and calmly looking underneath them. Pearl was running around frantically and Amethyst was continually showing up and disappearing in the warp pad. Once she appeared almost hypothermic and the other time hyper thermic. There was also a strange abundance of sandwiches.

"Connie, have you seen Steven? He's missing!" Pearl asked, finally noticing Connie, her cheeks flushed green with the rush to no set destination.

With that, her hopes for the day shattered, leaving a deep hole of fear and confusion in its place. Her stomach dropped, her hands went cold and all she could do was shake her head numbly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" A new gem had let herself into Steven's place, followed by another, more familiar gem. The green gem seemed troubled, like she didn't want to be here. This, Steven supposed, was precisely correct.

"My name is Lepidolite, what's yours" The purple, plump gem said in a sickly sweet voice. This changed Steven's rotten mood by nothing, what good will a few nice toned words do to help his predicament?

"Steven Universe" He mumbled under his breath, so low she couldn't hear him. Lite let out a sigh and changed her approach, from fake and insincere to honest but blunt.

"Listen boy, I have been sent to question you. If you cooperate you will be rewarded. If you answer like that we will both be punished" Steven's posture straightened at the new information.

"Like food?" He asked, stars in his eyes. He had already had two meals of the mushy stuff and wasn't keen on more.

Both Lite and Peridot smiled "Of course"

Deciding to get straight down to business, Peridot summoned her holographic screen and hit record.

"What is your name?" Peridot asked, cutting off Lepidolite who was surely going to inquire about the same topic. Steven was confused, Peridot quite obviously knew his name but he replied anyway.

"Steven" He said, the answer rolling off his tongue quickly, as names often do. Lite raised an eyebrow at this, there were few gem communities where gemlings were not named after the gem they possessed. Speaking of his gem, Lite moved on to her next question.

"What gem do you possess?" The boy lifted his shirt to reveal a rose quartz gem, then told to speak it aloud for the audio tape, which Steven did, his face flushed with embarrassment.

The interview had gone on for a few minutes when they touched on the crystal gems, Lite hadn't wanted to ask outright. She instead opted to dance around the subject so Steven would not become agitated or upset. He was downright cheerful as he pronounced his community's name which was tabooed on most other places. Gemlings were completely clueless.

"I'm part of the crystal gems, we protect humanity. Like my dad." Steven joyously told them. Peridot, was sitting with her head down, still trying to process what she had been told so far. He fought corrupted gems on a regular basis? Last time she had heard, to be corrupted was quite rare. Or was she being lied to? She internally slapped herself, if the words of a half-gem should sway her from the path Diamond was setting of for all of them. Perhaps she didn't deserve peace with herself.

Lite, having heard enough, snapped. "Steven! I don't know what they told you but they are traitors, it is because of them so many gems where corrupted. Your mother and everybody else you knew are evil. General Rose Quartz led the down a path of no return or salvation.

Lite slapped the boy, on his bad shoulder, I might add and stalked back down the hall. Peridot, not knowing how to process the information and with a crying boy on her hands, kneeled down at his height.

"Steven, I don't know what is going on here but I won't trust the words of one gem who seems like she has completely snapped. You seemed sincere and no matter what Lepidolite said, we still owe you a better room and nourishment." Smiling she stood up and led the still sniffling boy out of the dark, tainted room, that had earned that description but not only darkness but by the few memories gained here. Horrible, horrible memories…

Iii

Steven was led to a nicer room, a containment room for crazy gems that retained their harmless form, admittedly but he needed a place soft to sleep, especially with that shoulder. Peridot smiled and left, her heavy boots for once quiet, being on a plush surface.

On her way back she bumped into the castle nuisance as she was called. Peridot had no idea what the gem did to deserve that name, whenever she saw her she was overly nice. Peridot was told she had abandoned them but she didn't believe everything she heard.

"Uh, excuse me?" Lapis felt timid in front of the taller gem. Especially when it was piled on top of her experiences with everyone else here. She was surprised when the green gem looked down at her and smiled.

"Yes…uhh…" Peridot, even if she was offered everything she wanted couldn't remember the gem's name. The blue gem, worried she was only treated nicely because of misconception was reluctant to reveal her name but ultimately did, bowing her head as she did so.

"Have you seen a young male gemling? I told him I would meet him" Peridot took a glance into Lapis' eyes and saw a girl worried for her friend.

"He was moved to a psychiatric room." Lapis eyes widened. Realising this, Peridot quickly backtracked "he was moved so he could sleep on a soft surface, don't worry."

No longer terrified by fears of rejection of herself or Steven, she allowed the other gem to introduce herself. She was told Steven was sleeping.

"So what happened on Earth" Peridot asked Lapis Lazuli nervously. They had been talking for a while, Lapis about her old life and what it was like being a mirror, her ocean elevator idea may have also been brought up. Peridot, who was capable in maths laughed at the preposterous idea. The idea was ludicrous, it never would have worked. Peridot, on the other hand, told Lapis of how worlds had changed and her job as a scout and maintenance person.

"I told you I got trapped…" Peridot cut her off "I don't mean just with you, I also meant Steven. Who is he and who are the crystal gems?" These questions had been bubbling away if her gem since that mission, she almost wished she left the mission to her slightly clumsy apprentice Ruby. Who was currently on a mission to Langara.

Lapis paused at the question, her eyes filled with sadness "I don't want to speak of it" and with that Peridot backed off.

Soon enough Steven was awake and Lapis gave him some water. They talked about random things; Steven was seemingly obsessed with something called apples. Lapis knew he must be hungry though, she had no idea if they were feeding him much or at all.

Peridot had left a few minutes of Steven awakening, Lapis Lazuli didn't know where but suddenly she returned. Peridot explained that they had been both summoned, to discuss Steven's future. Lapis was flattered that her opinion was important to the authority but concerned that Steven was not able to attend. She assumed there was meeting like this for her too.

Bidding Steven goodbye, she followed Peridot out of the wide open door. She acknowledged the two guards as she passed, who chose to ignore the water gem.

_AN- Wow, I can't believe people are actually following my story, I feel flattered. Here is another chapter, I felt inspired to write quicker because of you guys so you get a treat. If I don't post another chapter in the next two weeks, please pressure me to. I just get distracted and projects often shrivel away. This is the most chapters I have ever done though so I hope it will be different this time._


	3. Chapter 3

Connie ran down the footpath, being much faster than her bookish nature tells others. Despite how smart the gems are, they hadn't even looked out of the temple yet. A round, light blue object was grasped in her palm, Pearl had given it to her for contact in they had any news. Apparently the thousands of years old polymorphic gems don't use cell phones, which is not really surprising.

She finally reached her destination, a large building with a donut on the top. She had never been inside before; her parents who were so worried about trans-fats would ground her forever. This was an important reason though. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

The first thing that hit her was the smell, she hadn't eaten since breakfast but her worry was making the donuts seem nauseating. The two teens at the counter looked up from the conversation they were having, to greet the customer.

"Hey, you're Steven's girlfriend!" Lars blurted out, his remark earning him a hit in the shoulder by Sadie.

"Lars, don't be rude" She chided him "Hello…Connie, what would you like?"

Ignoring Sadie's question, she stepped up closer to the counter "Have you seen Steven?" Her voice cracked a bit on the last syllable of his name. She was so worried, which didn't make much sense. Steven went on dangerous missions all the time, often an inch from a horrific death. This felt different though.

Lars frowned, uncharacteristically "No, he is usually in first thing, yet it is after noon. Maybe he had a mission with his weird friends"

Connie shook her head twice, rapidly. "No, they were the ones who sent me to ask" A few tears were rolling down her face "He's missing"

The donut employees' eyes widened as the blue disk began to buzz. A holographic version of Pearl appeared, telling Connie she had found something.

Sadie and Lars looked at each other, wondering who was going to go. A moment later Lars pushed Sadie away from the counter, offering to take the shift.

Sadie ran after the faster Connie to the temple.

….

Lapis and Peridot entered the meeting room, which was wood, like the living quarters, but round where they were rectangle. A plain round table, the height to be kneeled at, rested in the middle.

Two gems entered Lapis' vision, one Lapis didn't recognise and one she…

Lapis stopped in her tracks and immediately bowed to the leader, who somehow felt it important to attend this meeting. Peridot followed Lapis' example, not wanting to be the disrespectful gem but knew Diamond found bowing tiring. As evidence by a moment later when she immediately asked them to rise and sit.

"Lapis Lazuli, this is Lepidolite." Diamond informed her "As you all should know, we are here about the placement of Steven.

Lapis timidly raised her hand "Why cannot we send him back to his home planet" Diamond and Lite raised their eyebrows at her.

"He was raised by known traitors, who we have no idea of their precise numbers or aggressive nature. Steven would be safer here. Besides Peridot, by protocol of planets with rough history, blew up the warp pad behind her for the safety of our community"

Lapis hadn't known this and snuck a glance at the green gem beside her, who had a completely neutral face, much like a soldier under orders. Which, Lapis supposed, she was.

Lite spoke up in her cold tone "If he cannot return to where he came from, perhaps we should attempt to teach him our ways, he is young enough to return to the correct path." Her gem flashed on her as she said this,

Diamond nodded in agreement "That is what we will do, he will remain in the castle until we find him a carer but he will attend the institute of learning"

Peridot frowned "Excuse me, Diamond." The pale gem motioned Peridot to continue "Steven may not take too kindly at being disconnected from his carers."

"That is why you and Lapis will convince him" She replied "He also needs to see a Gem doctor"

Lapis had heard of these doctors, they weren't around when she became trapped at the beginning of the war and she had never attended one. She was told she was too far gone to re-join the path and had to live as comfortably as she could, before she was gone.

Despite this being her former home planet, she didn't understand much about its culture now. She had already been considering moving to a planet with larger oceans when she was put in the mirror. She was young then, barely out of secondary schooling at only a century of age. She had lost a vast majority of her life in a mirror.

The meeting was adjourned and Lapis, along with Peridot left the room to speak with Steven.

…

Back on Earth, the two girls entered Steven's room silently, gazing around as if they expected Steven to pop out of a closet.

On the table in front of them was a warp whistle. Connie, who recognised it from Steven's stories dragged Sadie to the warp pad and blew. She almost flew away in the warp pad, being too light to stay grounded. The more experienced Sadie thankfully grabbed her before the ride ended.

Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl waited at the galaxy warps, the significance of what they had discovered, wasn't hitting them yet. Garnet stood there so blank that the other gems were worried. Finally the domestic warp activated, Connie and Sadie stepping out.

"It's the home world warp" Pearl started to explain "It is still broken but it was originally simply cracked," she gestured towards the largest platform.

"What does that mean?"

"Steven probably isn't in Kansas anymore" Everyone turned to Garnet, eyebrow raised at her reference.

"Garnet!" Pearl screeched "That can't be true! If it is…"

She was cut off her Amethyst's, who was now sitting on the floor, sobs.

…

Steven was sitting in his new room. It was so soft; he may have considered doing handstands on it if his arm wasn't still sore from being dislocated. It was improving rapidly though.

He was bored though, to the point of climbing the walls and was thankful when he had finally had visitors.

Lapis and Peridot painfully gave the news to Steven, seeing the boy's heart slowly break. There wasn't anything they could do though. Peridot, not knowing how to comfort him properly, remained standing behind Lapis with her hands clenched.

"Steven" Lapis knelt down and hugged him. Peridot was confused at the old gesture, she had never seen it before aside from once in a book she read in the First Institute. The boy cried into Lapis' arm.

"Steven, I will get you home one day. I'll make sure of it" Peridot found herself saying.

Steven smiled at her. Lapis stood up and the two older gems slowly led the gemling to his first gem doctor appointment.

After riding on the tram for several minutes, which Steven spent gazing at the unfamiliar place, filled with dirt and simple metal or wood buildings. This was in sharp contrast to the complex looking greenhouses and roads interspersed between.

Peridot sat hunched in her seat for a while, her gem pulsing painfully as she nestled her head in her arms.

"Are you alright Peridot" Lapis asked, for which she replied that she was okay. Sure enough, the feeling did go away after a while and the green gem looked up to the young boy and her blue friend.

When they reached the clinic Steven was allowed in immediately, with Peridot in tow. Lapis wasn't permitted and remained in the waiting room, reading the textbooks on the shelf. After a long while, they came back with a red gem behind them, who Lapis presumed was the doctor.

"Remember Steven, you must remember the path" The doctor told him.

Peridot and Steven automatically replied, like robots "We will walk the path" Their gems glowed with the statement. Peridot brought her hand to her head at the now faint pain and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond had told Peridot to take time off work until the issue with Steven was resolved. Since Steven wouldn't speak to anyone else, she and Lapis became his temporary caregivers.

Only three days after Steven was told he had to stay they got a message that the First institute was ready for him. Which Peridot felt was ludicrous; they would never be truly able to prepare for a half human. Young gems were rarely wild, energy being distributed to them from their gem at the same rate as their elders, they never reached the state of hyperactivity Steven did.

Steven would always be rapidly telling them some story or another, stopping to tear up occasionally when his family was mentioned. He never named any of them, aside from a human friend named Connie who he appeared to have a crush on. It was too painful, Lapis had suggested to Peridot.

Peridot had never truly lost someone, not in the way Lapis had so she just agreed without saying anything.

Steven didn't wish to attend the institute, in reality all he wanted to do was go home. He didn't protest though, not wishing to offend his new carers who were much nicer than Lepidolite. Following the authority order's he was brought to the institute by Lapis, Peridot said she had to go help her assistant Ruby calibrate an instrument, Lapis couldn't recall exactly what.

"How many kids are there?" Steven asked, wide eyed.

"499, although with you it makes 500" Lapis said "Ten for each year group"

"What happened to the other number 500?" Lapis faltered, not wishing to repeat the story that Peridot told her "She moved planets"

Once they had moved around the small gems (Lapis had to explain to Steven that the gemlings aged normally until they were mature or could control their gems) they came to a small pink gem and a tall, thin gem. The gemling held a sign that said Steven in her small hands.

"Hi, I'm Steven Universe" Steven introduced himself "and this is Lapis Lazuli"

"I'm the principal and this is the gemling under my care, she is in the 11th group, the age group you will be going into." The white and grey woman said.

Lapis and the other women, revealed to be Tree Agate (AN-This is my favourite gem ever) started discussing enrolment information and pick up times plus other things that Steven stopped listening to. He smiled at the pink gem that was his height.

"What's your name?" Steven asked excited, having never met a gem his own age before.

"Rose Quartz" The little gem looked at the ground, shy. Steven gasped,

"My mother's name was that too!" He informed Rose.

"What is a mother?" Steven frowned at this. Gems didn't have mothers, just like him. He decided to forgo explaining, he didn't exactly know what a mother was either. Besides from the basic dictionary definition which wouldn't feel right.

Steven decided to change the subject "So your gem is a Rose Quartz?" Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm getting good at controlling it. I can already summon my weapon!" She bragged. "What's your gem?"

"Same as yours" He told her.

"Really?" She looked happy, their gem wasn't precisely rare but the closest Rose to her was in the 22nd class and they had never talked

Lapis, apparently finished with her conversation told Steven she would pick him up in eight hours and left.

…

After the revelation that Steven was likely on the gems home world and that there was nothing they could do, everything was strangely normal. Steven's disappearance had been reported to the authorities in case he was still on earth and the gems continued to go on missions.

Connie continued to attend school, tennis practise and violin lessons as usual. Under this whole charade, though, there was a broken family. Several times over the past few days, Connie had been found by the gems while sitting on Steven's bed. She had been comforted by the gems, which were eerily good at it, despite the fact that their eyes were duller than when Rose had disappeared.

Lion wasn't coping at all though; he had only been seen rarely throughout that past few days. Whenever he was, he had another corrupted gem, defeated on his back for the gems to bubble. Connie had never thought she would see the day a lion was overworking.

Connie sighed as she went to the big donut to buy something, she didn't care what her parents would say if they found out. She needed something to remind herself of him. She smiled as she remembered the first time she ate donuts.

**Flashback**

She peered into the picnic basket after Steven had finished his latest story, about Pearl's failed attempt to reached space. Admittedly she had cried at the end, Steven was a talented donut.

She curiously pulled out the paper bag at the bottom, unrolling it. She was surprised at what she saw. Two chocolate donuts greeted her with their delicious smell, making her mouth water.

"Steven" She said sternly "You know I'm not allowed to..."

She was interrupted by the pinkish gem shoving a donut in her mouth. She was surprised, slowly chewing the sweet as a smile stretched across her face.

"You like it?" Connie nodded

"Don't tell my parents" Steven smiled at this, running away. Jokingly and slow though, so Connie could catch up. This somehow descended into an all-out war of tips between Steven, Connie and Lion. Amethyst and Garnet joined when they heard the commotion, Pearl thought it was silly.

**End of flashback**

"Hi Sadie, two of Steven's usual please."

…

Steven stood in front of the class of 11 gemlings including him. "My name is Steven Quartz Universe, a half gem from Earth" A few gasps were heard before the teacher told them that rudeness was a bad way to stick to the path.

"We will walk the path"

Steven was seated beside a green gem, her former desk mate, Marble had moved reluctantly but politely. He reintroduced himself to his partner to which he got the reply.

"I am a Jadeite gem, please can you be quiet. The lesson is about to start." It wasn't rude but it also wasn't kind in the tone she presented it.

Steven glanced wistfully at Rose, wishing he was assigned to her desk.

"Now Gemlings, what is the most important thing to remember as a gem?" Many of the gems rolled their eyes at the ridiculously easy question that was only there for the newgem's sake.

Steven eagerly put his hand up "To protect people from monsters" This caused many of his classmates to burst out laughing. Steven slid down his seat to hide, blushing.

Jadeite raised her hand "To walk the path away from corruption" She smirked at Steven when her answer was correct.

AN- Hey, another chapter for you guys, I was inspired even though there isn't much content here. I was so excited to introduce my new Rose Quartz. I thought her having that name would be cute. Oh, has anyone seen the test? I think it was the best episode yet. I didn't cry as much as in Lion 3 though. That one left me bawling in geography class (I wasn't being naughty, our teacher let us do anything that lesson).


	5. Chapter 5

A young, feminine figure sat on a rather uncomfortable wooden chair. Her pink hair, that reached past her knees felt tangled from being sat on and she brought a short-fingered hand to calm the wavy, but not curly hair. The sleeve of her orange and green dress got caught and she pulled it free ripping some strands of hair in the process. It didn't hurt much; the physical body was only an illusion.

Realising she should be pay attention to the lesson, Rose gazed up to their teacher babbling on about something. She still couldn't believe that she would be stuck here for 50 years, she loved learning but she felt it was excessive. None of her classmates in the two desks in front of her, or her deskmate, Onyx where even remotely paying attention either.

Taking a tune into the lecture, she realised that it was things her group had learnt when they were only small gemlings, perhaps the second or third class. It was all for the other Rose Quartz gem's sake she reasoned. Had he ever been to school? She gazed quickly behind her at the boy with the fluffy black hair which was uncharacteristic for their gem type. He was in plain, obviously authority issued clothing. He had plain white shirt with a black diamond in the centre and long shorts. He was also wearing shoes, she noted. Many of the gems here didn't use shoes, their feet being tough enough to forgo them. This hum-an half of him must be weak.

The boy seemed unused to the clothes and shoes, occasionally breaking his intense concentration on the lesson to pull at his socks and rub at his bare lower legs with his good arm. He shivered as though he was cold. Rose had noticed the temperature of the room had gone down somewhat, which didn't bother her. It was when his teeth started chattering violently, which Jadeite sniggered at, she raised her hand.

"Excuse me, Aventurine" The green haired, orange skinned gem turned her head, flipping her straight hairdo that was just long enough to tuck behind her ears. She motioned the gem to continue with a nod of the head, despite looking annoyed at her for interrupting her lesson. It didn't seem as the gemlings would listen today anyway though.

Rose sat up straighter in her seat "Steven appears to be cold" she explained. This was an already cool planet but they had some rain and hail in the past few days and the temperature had dropped dramatically. Aventurine gazed at the only male in her class, last time she checked on him he had been listening attentively. Now he was pale and shivering, his arms hugging his knees and his lips going blue.

As only a teacher for the younger groups, she had no firm grasp on biology any more, she assumed it wasn't good though. "Marble, would you please inform the 23rd group leader that you will be joining them for an early recess, I need to help Steven." Their break was the one after this, so the gemlings smiled at the prospect of having double break. All of them were excited, except for Steven and Rose.

As the 9 other gemlings filed out, Rose stayed as her teacher started to lead the lethargically cold Steven to the healer's bay. Steven's eyes stayed half open but drowsy, leaning over to try and curl up to warm himself. The boy from warm beach city wasn't built for cold weather, even with his gem half offering protection.

Aventurine told Rose that she should go to recess with the others, which she ignored. She walked with her new friend and her teacher down the hall, stubbornly but compassionately, pushing Steven back the few times he started to droop sideways tiredly.

Finally reached the Healer's bay, Rose went in ahead. She found the bored looking healer gem sitting beside the single bed, gems barely got sick or hurt enough to come here. The small pink gem arms got tangled slightly in her hair as she made several hand gestures to illustrate her explanation, an explanation the healer gem was captivatedly listening to. Until Rose mentioned the Steven was half animal, then the older gem slouched, bored again as Steven was brought in.

The healer, Amazonite started to pull something from her green, round cut gem on her left hand then paused. She reached in a cupboard and produced a large blanket; many poisons caused the chills so the institute always had a few. To poison another gem is to stray from the path, so it hadn't happened in centuries. These blankets were some of the few protocols still in place if it ever did happen. Items summoned made purely from gem power could disappear after a while and Steven would probably need it more than once.

The healer placed the male gemling on the bed and placed the blanket around him. Amaz quickly shot a hand out to Aventurine, the other green gem pausing as the healer felt a cold and smooth arm. Rose felt her pigtail get brushed to behind her shoulder blade as the healer felt her too; the green gem's nimble hands were cold but not uncomfortable, or very noticeable. A curt nod by Amazonite followed the quick exam.

"I don't know a lot about mammals but they should be warmed up gradually" The healer was reluctant to warm the blanket magically, not knowing the right heat yet. She told Rose to sit close to Steven because she was the warmest of the three. The two older gems were as cold as their gems on a winter's day.

She sat there for a while, discussing random things and asking about humans. She smiled as Steven's teeth slowed their chattering enough to answer. He regained colour to his cheeks and was finally coherent enough to tell Amazonite how high to heat the blanket. Rose, glad she helped, hopped off the bed and upon Aventurine's permission, began to head to recess.

Steven remained there, no longer shivering but silent. Until he spoke out

"Thanks Rosie" He said in his loud way, his voice squeaking slightly on the last syllable. Rosie smiled at her newly acquired nickname, every other gem often called her by her full name or simply Rose. It felt nice to be set apart from the other Rose Quartz gems, aside from Steven, who needed no distinction.

The gemlings sat on the benches, talking quietly amongst themselves. Rose joined her classmate Onyx, a loud and proud black and white gem who wore her gem just above her knee. Onyx was speaking animatedly about a rainforest on Sateda that she had visited last break. Rosie had never seen trees outside of a green house before and simply couldn't imagine so many growing by themselves close together.

As the bell to their actual recess rang, Steven ran over to them. He wasn't wearing a blanket anymore, instead wearing a thick black jumper and trousers which he explained were brought in by authority guards after she had left.

Rosie introduced Onyx who began to ask all different questions about humanity. Steven, after a few minutes stopped as the questions got in-depth and uncomfortable. Steven looked up then, frowning as he looked around.

"Why is no one playing?" He asked curiously. Rosie and Onyx were confused and let their expressions speak instead of their mouths. The male gem thought for a moment.

"Onyx, can you shapeshift?" Onyx grinned at that statement, nodding as proudly and boastfully as possible for a gem.

"Okay, let's play Steven tag!" He began to explain the rules.

The other 8 gemlings of their class and the gems of the class above and below them watched curiously as the young gems started running and shape shifting, laughing as they did so. Onyx and Rosie had run a bit slower than they could, they recognised that Steven was slower than a gem. Rose didn't like not having her long pigtails flowing in the breeze but she was having fun. After they were caught, Steven walked up to Jadeite and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Tag!" The green gem wasn't amused as he pushed Steven away.

"Get away from me, you filthy hybrid!" She screeched. Onyx, seeing Rose and Steven's hurt faces, quickly called out to see who else wanted to play. Seven other students out of the twenty eight not playing cautiously stood up, going over to Steven who began to explain the rules again.

After they had begun playing for a while but before Steven had caught many, an eleventh gem came up to him and tugged his sleeve. The small gem, barely up to Steven's shoulder, had dark blue straight hair, reaching halfway down her back and light blue skin. A hexagon shaped Snowflake Obsidian was embedded in her neck.

She spoke softly but swiftly, not shy at all. "I can't shape shift yet, can I still play?" She asked. Steven smiled and blushing, summarised the cat fingers incident to her. Snow laughed and Steven let her play as second person that was 'it'.

"Okay everybody!" He called out "You are running from Snowflake too now so watch out"

Eventually it had begun to be a race, the people tipped by Steven became him and the gems tagged by Snowflake became her, once the last gem was tagged they would tally up who got the most gems. It was possible to be tagged more than once so the gems already tagged could still be allowed to run around crazily.

Suddenly Steven stopped in his shoes. Rose ran over to him, shape shifted into Snowflake.

"Are you okay?" She asked, absentmindedly pulling at her now straight and too short hair.

"Wasn't the sky blue before?" He pointed at the sky which was now a shimmering purple. Rosie assured him not to worry, they were simply testing the shields which happened sometimes.

The black haired gem dismissed his concerns and quickly tagged Rosie before she could run away.

…

Peridot had returned to work that day due to Steven being a school and out of their hands for most of the day. She hoped he hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble. Lapis had tagged along to the workshop, being bored out her mind in the castle after she had dropped off Steven.

The guards wouldn't let Lapis touch anything though, which was probably for the best. Quite a few of the prototypes were not waterproof yet. At least she had managed to convince the water gem to pull in her wings but she wasn't able to quell Lapis' childlike curiosity.

The blue gem was constantly looking around, twisting her head to look at things in way that made her short hair whip around. Peridot thought it was cute but after a few times of her and Ruby being interrupted she was tempted to keep Lapis quiet tomorrow by leaving her in the castle with a ball of string.

She couldn't blame the gem for wishing to have almost constant interaction, from what she understood, Lapis was in that ornate mirror for a vast majority of her life, only barely out of the second institute when she left. She probably didn't want to be alone any more.

"Why are there fighter-jets being built?" The water gem finally asked. This, amongst Lapis' other question's, most of which had become a not irritating, but certainly not calming hum in the background had caught her attention.

Peridot hadn't believed she would recognise them for what they were, to the best of her knowledge they were made here and then were stored in various garages throughout the empire. Gemkind hadn't seen a war in perhaps hundreds of millennia to her knowledge; so many jets had never been used.

"I don't know. How is it you know what they are?" She asked stepping away from a broken console to walk towards her friend. Lapis furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You really don't know about the earth war?

Peridot, startled at the question stood still and speechless. She wrinkled her nose. "We fought humans?" In Lapis' eyes that looked on the surface to be filled with a silent pain she could also see amusement. The blue gem chuckled before reassuming a calmer, collected stature.

She gazed into Peridot's eyes sadly, "It was a civil war, over the harvesting of earth for gems and other raw materials. Many gems, including Steven's mother believed that earth was to be protected, especially due to it being home to sentient beings…. I was a scout because I was small and most powerful near their Oceanside hideout" Lapis faltered and Peridot placed a hand of the shorter gem's shoulder, letting the gesture give strength and let Lapis know she didn't need to continue.

"I was caught by a Crystal gem guard, Jet. He…trapped me in the mirror… so I could give information. General Rose thought it was wrong and sent the mirror back through the warp pad… where they thought I was corrupt. They sent me back…. They sent me back."

Lapis sat down, her head against her knees as she shook, as she remembered being alone for thousands of years, looking at the same warp pad every day. Then, memories of being taken back by the crystal gems where they would give her commands, dismissing her as malfunctioning when she tried to speak. She glanced at her hands, tears falling onto the shaking body parts.

Then Peri hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"You are safe now; you'll never have to be there again." Peridot could get Steven back on her own, Lapis needed to be here. Peridot held Lapis tighter, feeling the blue gem still quivering but embracing the alien gesture.

…

Hi guys, here is a longer chapter just for you guys to make up for yesterday. I will probably be doing another one today…if I can figure out how to transition to the next plot point… Hmm… should I visit the issue of Connie and the gems again? I am afraid all I can do is make them sad though…


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Thanks for the feedback.

I didn't give a flashback for Lapis' torment on purpose though; I don't believe I truly could. I wrote that part in the mindset of Peridot rather than Lapis.

I suppose I will try to include Connie and the Gems in this…hmm…

Chapter Seven-

"Pearl…" Amethyst rolled her eyes at the tall white gem "I thought you tried this before and almost killed yourself"

Pearl blushed, embarrassed by Amethyst's reminder. She had hoped they would be excited by the half-finished spaceship but instead she only saw worry. She knew that this was a bad idea herself; but it was the only one available.

"Pearl, are you suicidal?" Amethyst went on to say "Even if you can get there, how will you warp to the home world? " Pearl retaliated, saying there wasn't anything else to do and she should shut her mouth. This only succeeded in launching a full scale argument.

Garnet abruptly stood and left, going around to the other side of the building. She couldn't take the fighting anymore. Was this all it took to break them? She allowed her hands to unclench where they were making her gems ache but she couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

"You don't care if he is safe!" Pearl accused hotly, her normally soft blue eyes burning with fury.

"I care about you Pearl" Amethyst's voice suddenly softened, her eyes wet "We lost Rose, Steven and we fight gems we knew every day! I can't lose anyone else…" Her voiced grated on the last syllable, choked by sobs.

Pearl's eyes softened at the display Amethyst was making. It took a lot to see through the walls they all had, she knew it was unhealthy but it was the only way they had now, keep the memories away or turn into a monster.

…

Connie ran up to the old shed, her long black hair flowing behind her, which was pleasant in the summer heat. Pearl had wanted to show her something. Since Steven had disappeared Connie found herself with the gems more often. She now knew that the gems weren't as perfect as they tried to be in front of her before. Pearl was obsessive-compulsive and Amethyst was…gross. Garnet didn't speak anymore, so Connie almost unconsciously avoided her. The tallest gem had never summoned her glasses since they had been to the galaxy warps and Connie would find her sometimes standing with her three eyes blank. It was as if Garnet was a turtle, crawling back into her shell.

Reaching UUUHQ she saw no one. A note was left on the door.

_Connie, _

_Forget I said anything._

_Pearl._

The page was stained with tears, both Pearl's and then Connie's. The human girl's hands shook as she took in the words. She had thought Pearl had found a way to get _Steven home_. What else was it? Now she was supposed to forget about it? She wanted to feel angry and betrayed but all she felt was depressed.

Suddenly Garnet came out from behind the building, looking calm and composed like she almost always was, at least when Steven was here. Connie shook her head at the thought of her friend that could be dead or worse, the gems were very harsh about the truth to her. She wished she was in blissful ignorance. Tears welled up again, rolling off her chin and onto her overalls.

Connie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Garnet who finally had her glasses on. The human tween shook away the gesture and hugged the currently selective-mute. Garnet froze for a second before embracing the smaller figure.

The gem warrior spoke up for the first time in over a month.

"Connie, it's going to be okay. I cannot promise you we can get him back." Connie winced at the bluntness "but it will get better"

"I… just miss him…"

…

Steven had been on the home world for over a month without much complaint aside from a few teary nights. Then the thin soap bubble he put around himself popped.

That day in class he gave no indication he was paying any attention and wouldn't speak. Aventurite noticed but wisely kept her mouth shut except to scold Rose Quartz and Onyx for staring at their male classmate.

She couldn't stop them in break time though. The two inquisitive girls quickly buzzed about the hybrid like mosquitos to fresh blood. Steven was sitting on a bench, his knees up to his chest.

"Hello Steven" The desk mates cautiously greeted simultaneously. Steven didn't reply, the only change in his movement being blowing his hair out of his eyes. Only very young gem couldn't control their hair, not enough for any businesses to be made for the purpose of cutting it. He couldn't be bothered asking Peridot, who stopped only to prepare the meal in the evening some days. Her job was more demanding than usual; more people need light bulbs, Steven supposed.

Almost every day Steven would lead a game for the gems to play. Some gem purists like Jadeite would never join in but the trend was spreading to the other years. Rosie could already see Snowflake standing over a few benches away, looking over and bouncing on her toes slightly. They would come over here soon.

Onyx, as Rose was distracted had taken the liberty of questioning their friend.

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you miss hum-ania?" Rosie hisses at her the correct name "Earth, sorry"

The boy's fists tightened beside his knees "Yes…" He mumbled, his eyes wet

"Why don't you go back there? Go for a visit?" Onyx rambled on undeterred by Steven's tell-tale body language. Rosie nudged Onyx gently, trying to convey her she should stop.

"Don't you get it? I can't!" Steven's shoulders shook. "By the time droids would arrive at earth almost everyone I knew would be dead! Haven't you guys ever heard of loss?"

They knew the meaning but they were basically newborns and the path allowed everyone to live and be joyous. Loss is a word that doesn't belong.

…

"Lapis Lazuli, the leader wishes you to attend a meeting immediately" The guard telling her this droned and appeared bored but Lapis could see disgust at her hidden. Almost all the guards were like this.

The water gem wondered what the meeting could be about. Perhaps it was about the placement of Steven? She hoped it wasn't, she and Peri were happy with the boy in their custody despite all their hopes to someday get him home.

AN- I am sorry for the unexpected mini-hiatus. I have been busy with school and writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

Lapis' steps were never quite silent, her water powers made her always slightly damp and on hard surfaces her bare feet made a small, barely notable suction noise every time they were lifted. Her long fingers drummed the side of her leg, not passively but almost obsessive compulsive behaviour.

Even though she had met her before, Diamond still made the blue gem nervous. She was the absolute leader, fair and just she seems to be. If something doesn't hold to the path she sets out for her children she could always just tolerate it or sway her peacefully. Or she could cast out the one black crystal shrimp. The thing that made Lapis was nervous is that she didn't know how Diamond really was, causing herself to feel the need to walk on eggshells.

The lilac shaded guard stopped. They had reached a metal archway, like most of the archways in the building but they were decorated with one ruby and one sapphire. The gems were disfigured, cracked and bent like they had never been a real gem or had died a horrific death.

Above there were words of the modern gem language. She was literate of course but languages change and evolve. A human could compare it to reading Latin if your natural language is English. You can say the words and recognise some familiar terms but when it comes to the exam you admit it is almost gibberish.

She could recognise one word, one seemingly as old as time.

Pain

She didn't know in what context it was but she knew trauma. Her body shook feverishly as she brought her worst memories to the front. The guard had entered the building but Lapis didn't notice as she was once again caught in her attempts to dismiss the past but they still threatened to choke her mind like a snake curling around its prey.

"Diamond is ready for you now." The guard said, not noticing anything wrong with the blue gem crumpled on the ground and swiftly leaving to attend to her other duties inside the castle.

Lapis slowly folded herself out like a folding chair and stood alert but slightly slouching, as a teenage scout would have. She ran her hair though her hair, wet. She wiped her blue hand on her black diamond on her dress; the symbolism of which it originally represented was meaningless to everyone here now.

Quickly but calmly, she glided into the room, not wanting to anger Diamond for being tardy or clumsy. Not that she needed to worry, she had the grace of the most beautiful wave in the ocean but she was always too modest to truly admit that.

She was greeted by the sight of war generals. She knew most of them had never seen true war, gems don't age but she knew the face and mind of a true soldier and they didn't have it.

Charolite was the one she had met before when she had first arrived, the guards had insisted she was subjected to a full investigation. She was kind enough to let Lapis be when she had actually fallen asleep like a common mammal. Aside from Peridot she was one of the few gems that had been kind to her.

Lost in her daydream Lapis didn't notice Diamond motioning her to sit down "Please sit down Lapis Lazuli" startled, Lapis hurried to her seat, noting that it had a back on it. She hated chairs because they rubbed against her gem, better than mirrors though.

'Lapis Lazuli, we would like you to inform us on the Crystal gems and the situation of earth." Lapis' heart lifted at the possibility of an investigation to get Steven home. So she poured her heart out, seeing the faces smile slightly at the sparse information.

"Steven is the child of General Rose Quartz and a human" Gasps were audibly heard at this statement. Suddenly the room erupted into questions like a common group of paparazzi rather than high ranking officers.

"You are dismissed, Lapis" Diamond's voice was calm but carried over the chaos.

Feeling the need to do something, she performed the old cadet salute from 6000 years ago. Before when she was still entitled to a military position she had wanted to be a technician like Peridot. With her powers it was as dumb as a corrupted gem to attempt that job.

At the stupid gesture Diamond slightly shook her head. Blushing, Lapis left the room.

"Bring in the technicians, I want to know if there is a real chance of reactivating it" Diamond said. "We have numbers to defeat a rebel force"

"To kill is to stray from the path" The generals recited in unison.

"Only to kill one of your own. Come to the garden of children with me and I will show you the real concept of what it is to fight for what is right, even if they enemy will choose to deny it to the last breath"

A green gem pushed the door open, wincing when they creaked. Another twenty similarly uniformed gems followed her.

"Peridot reports as ordered"

"- reports as ordered"

"I want a status check of the earth kindergarten, manually. You will be escorted and will leave in five rotations. Dismissed"

Peridot was shocked. Steven's home was being destroyed by these orders and all she could seemingly do was watch, unless…

The green gem walked out of the room with her colleagues as ordered.

_Later-_

"Woah" Steven exclaimed as he combed Peridot's hair. "Your hair is so long!" Her hair was down, as it rarely was.

"Where's Lapis?" He asked. Peridot shrugged, she had been catching on to the human gestures Steven performed.

"She must be at the lake" Peridot replied in an uncharacteristic vague tone. It was true that Lapis disliked being away from water for too long. Maybe it was due to her powers or her experiences.

Steven's hands suddenly touched something wet, with little triangles scattered throughout. "What is this?" He questioned. Peridot didn't respond, her own silent voices, scheming and plotting. They drowned out all other things like a spoonful of robonoid goo dissolved in a gallon of water.

"Peri? Peridot!" The half gem snapped his fingers in front of the gem. The military tech immediately rolled backwards in shock, pulling her weapon and going into a low stance. It was surprising she still managed to look menacing with the triangle pattern pyjamas she was 'encouraged' to wear. Bare toes curled and her finger's relaxed as she found her bearings.

"Sorry Steven!" She carefully pressed the laser gun towards her own head.

Here you go guys! I am SOOOO sorry for the hiatus. I have been SOOO busy with homework and assessment tasks. Happy Stevenbomb!


	8. Little inbetween time with Snowflake

Inbetween one shot- One day at school

"Steven!" Snowflake joyously waved him over, her white tips on the bottom of her dark blue hair stained brown from the soft soil. She brushed her beige poofy dress, plain except for two light blue diamonds.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Steven's class was on a field trip.

Steven stiffened "I couldn't go on the field trip because I can't survive underwater"

"What's wrong Steven, would you rather be drowning than here?" Snow didn't understand what was bothering the other gem.

"It's just…my mother gave up her life for me. Shouldn't I be as strong as her?" He asked, his dark eyes rolling with questions as deep as the ocean. He sighed and let himself fall onto the dirt.

Snowflake paused anxiously, pushing her hair to the side and messily plaiting it. The gem on her neck glowed, making her hair clean.

"I..lo-ooked her up you know?" He gulped "She was a general, she led a whole rebellion! Rosie seems so much like how I think she would have been but her own son is just a weak human!"

He grabbed at his hair in a distraught crouching position.

She carefully lowered herself and wrapped her arms around Steven in the human gesture he had taught her. He did not raise his arms to return the hug but leaned into her embrace instead, allowing tears to flow.

"I just miss them…" He confessed "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Connie…"

Snowflake didn't reply immediately, carefully choosing her words. Life was so simple here, no death and no loss. The raw emotions Steven expressed, although negative were very surreal to her.

"Steven… I don't know if this is what General Rose expected of you but if she was a good person she would be proud." She stood up and reached out her hands.

"You united this institution, brought us together by games which have spread from 1st to 50th" Snowflake blushed "Everyone here loves you, including me. That is something to be proud of"

Steven slowly and shakily reached for her very pale blue hands.

Surprise little chapter inbetween. I may do ones for Rose and Onyx both interacting with Steven.


	9. Chapter 8

She touched the weapon to her gem and with a sparkle, the gun dissolved into the triangle crystal. "Steven, I'm sorry I startled you"

Steven furrowed his eyebrows and kneeled on the ground, his hand, still covered in robonoid goo, pooled on the floor and his uniform. Reaching his clean hand out, he lowered Peridot to a sitting position and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Peridot" He said firmly, like he was the parent "You're hiding something from me"

Peridot bit her lip and took fidgeting to a new level, her unattached fingers literally conjuring boxing rings and having a knockout tournament (her left index finger won). Weighing up the pros and cons, she decided he would eventually find out anyway.

"The Earth kindergarten has been commissioned for reactivation" She informed him as gently as she could, her brash voice making it difficult.

"What's a kindergarten?" He asked, his young age shining through despite all his wisdom, Peridot was shocked sometimes at what the crystal gems hadn't told him.

"It's a type of factory we gems build on alien worlds. It makes gemlings." Her eyes looked up from their stare contest with the floor to gaze into Stevens dark pupils. Then it clicked, the life of these gems wasn't a good thing.

"What happens at these factories?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

"Death, the fall of the planet. The planet will be consumed and shredded so that not a thread of DNA remains" Peridot held her head in a small nest she had made with her fingers. How could she had been so stupid to believe this sort of thing was okay? The belief that gems were the only true sentient creature was wrong and arrogant.

The diamond commandments say that they should be kind, fair and just but also tolerates this sort of behaviour. Peridot found Steven's stories of the humans from Terra to be more caring and empathetic than in the life she had ever known. You were programmed for a job and if you malfunctioned, you could be replaced. There was no true worth.

Steven stood up, furious. His gem glowed with the itch to summon his bubble or shield but the enemy wasn't so clear cut. "We have to do something Peridot, my friends, my family! What they are doing is evil!"

One of her fingers reached out to calm Steven down and promptly got caught in his curls. She snatched it back and him as well. She pulled him into his gesture that she now knew well, closeness never truly shared by gems although touching is allowed. She hugged him.

"The Diamond authority might not seem fair and it probably isn't. In our culture though none of these crimes are viewed as wrong and on some planets they are encouraged." Peridot rubbed her gem impatiently and in fury. She wanted to do something.

"Well, I say we do it." A blue haired gem entered the room smiling "I need an adventure, this new homeworld is too boring for my tastes"

"Only because your programmed job is archaic" Peridot chuckled at the gem that had string hanging from her wrists. It was a sure fire way to keep her busy.

"Programming?" Lapis asked, confusion etched on her delicate features and stance.

"Anyway Steven, I agree. We can't sit here and let people die when we can do something" Lapis stiffened at the statement "I saw enough of that in the mirror"

"What can we do?" Steven asked. "We need a battle plan, that's what Garnet always said"

Lapis Lazuli didn't even flinch at the challenging question. "You will do nothing"

"But!" Steven interjected, "Lapis you can't do this! We need to help!... I need to help."

His face fell and tears welled. Lapis immediately dropped to the floor to his height in a crosslegged position, the strings around her were removed of water and crumbled away.

"Listen Steven, we need to be careful about this" Lapis' eyes spoke tales that she would never elaborate on "We can't afford to be caught, so for now you shall go to school"

"Peridot." Lapis stood up and grabbed both of her green friends shoulders, "Let's get ourselves a spaceship"

Peridot smiled, despite the growing tingles in her gem. The same shocks plaguing the poor half gem, curled up on his rudimentary bed that night.


	10. Chapter 9

Steven was perfectly happy to sit there, the stabbing pains in his abdomen falling to the wayside as a buzzing much like television snow encompassed his entire being. He felt drowsy, floating in a storm cloud. It was the feeling of being awake at midnight reading Under the Knife fan fiction with still damp hair and clothes from a shower hours beforehand. He was almost simultaneously asleep yet awake, his mind lapping up energy of his new world.

He needed to learn how to redeem himself. He needed to throw down his emotions, light and love for the empire his former captors betrayed and kept him from. He knew how to never witness another corrupted monster, he knew how to walk-

He jerked back, physically. A motion not unlike a tic arose as he tried to keep himself from drifting; pinching himself. He tried to get himself to cry out but he could only stare at the teacher, who in turn stared back obviously unable to grasp the alien part of Steven. To her that is the human side of Steven, which was usually the cause of his weaknesses.

He felt himself becoming more in control but never called out, the side of him still loyal to his family knowing he could blow their chance and the malfunctioning side not wanting attention. Malfunctions cannot walk the path. Malfunctions cannot walk the path. Malfunctions cannot walk the path.

He curled in on himself as the now- forefront pain increased in intensity, consuming him whole, like a snake unhinging his jaw to swallow a baby mouse whole before digesting it with acid. Before the kite that held his thoughts could fly away to hell, Jadeite grabbed the strings.

"Hey" she whispered "What in the name of the Authority is wrong with you?" The familiar yet still foreign green eyes were laced with hidden concern and a touch of poison. It was a small piece of hatred and mistrust that all the innocent gemlings carried unknowingly but seldom noticed. Except Steven, who had lived with three rebels who had killed their own kind. That slightly blamed him for his mother's death.

He saw the pieces sewn into her poor soul and the yelling to follow the path turned to whispers. He could only look at his friend in pity.

"I'm sorry." Steven felt sick at what he had previously not realised. The mantras that were never taught to him but he had picked up. How all the gems responded to questions so in sync that you could say jinx. This wasn't a school, it was a place to harbour your computer files until they have finished downloading. He rushed out into the hallway ignoring gems from the 36th class as they stared, no disturbance like this had ever been recorded.

Even his friends, Onyx, Snowflake and Rosie seemed to be too subservient. Why was it that he introduced playing to the academy? Even afterwards there were so many gems that sat in the breaks in processing mode, their pupils replaced by blue data.

He eventually fell, in the courtyard. His torso spasmed like a wrist after a three hour exam, trying to find a way to accommodate the pain that left him helpless, the whispers in his head calling.

Serve the Diamond Authority,

Live the Diamond Authority,

Crush the rebels,

Walk the path away from corruption and step into enlightenment

Pearl sat with her legs folded beneath her at the foot of Steven's bed, her head rested on her shoulder. She was asleep for the first time in her existence, her gem revealing a hologram of a starved mutilated Steven, pink gem shards and the voice that convinced her that she could be Important, telling her she was a failure.


	11. Chapter 10

Peridot held her head in her floating fingers, attempting to alleviate the pain. She had found a ship, it was decommissioned and probably not safe but it was all she could do. It was up to Lapis now.

Finally, Lapis came back with the covered basket and Peridot lifted out the blue bubble stuffed with gems. Tonight's watch roster, she could see the circuits waiting to be rewritten as they shone multi-coloured hues. She recognised a few, a classmate and a few guards. All life's will is so malleable, so easily taken from the path.

Disembodied fingers floated to pick up a micro screwdriver while every circuit board in her crystalline control room was screaming at her to stop. The pain made a horrifying orchestra with her tools and the whispers to 'follow the path'. The sickening irony that presented itself made her want to scream.

Lapis had left a while ago, her wet feet making the suction noise that they always did. The blue gem had spoken to her, an empty husk of syllables and assumed meaning that were drowned out by the voices. She couldn't stop, not even for a second. She had to do this for them, the simple sentiment the only thing keeping her from losing herself.

She worked for hours in this state, slowly losing any sense of composure she had beforehand. Vague mumbles fell from her hologram tongue like a mantra. Until she was finally completed and placed the fragile subjects back in their corners.

"…." Buzzing filled the empty workstation, the gemling guardians had long left and the others were shut down in their vulnerable state. "…Peri…." A blue blur waved in front of Peridot's face. Peridot closed her eyes, the hypnotised green pupils disappearing in favour for pure white.

"Follow the diamond authority!" Peridot whacked her fingers against the smaller gem, creating a dark blue mark that quickly mixed with a blush from infuriated tears. "You have strayed from the path to enlightenment; you have been damned to corruption."

Peridot opened her screen, intending to report the rebellion. The very word made her sick. Did she really think she would benefit from helping the weakling and broken mirror? The thought was laughable, no one could escap… disobey. Why would they want to? The great diamond authority is all knowing and is the only path. Peridot couldn't see why… no that wasn't it. Peridot couldn't SEE.

Shapes, colours and dimensions bloomed in the lime tinted vision but she couldn't SEE. She couldn't remember. What was she trying to remember? The task was so clear! The path…

"Peridot… stop please" The shaky voice called out to the green gem, intermixed with gasps of pain. "Please remember, you were helping me!" Steven lay on the floor beside Lapis, his body curled in the foetal position and sweat dripping off a feverous forehead.

For one crucial second the fog lifted. Steven! A practical stranger who had shown her that everyone she knew were strangers. No friendship, no love. She was fighting for a better way of living! Peridot was fighting for her blue friend who had suffered more than she would know. She was fighting for freedom… against her own programming.

"Get in." Peridot gasped, her projection wavering due to the pain. "The autopilot should do it, take Steven"

The small blue gem stomped her foot down, making a squelching sound that sounded almost comical. It wasn't "I...we can't just leave you behind. Look at you! They're torturing you! It's just like the mirror." She wailed, water running down her cheeks, a very human habit.

"I'm not trapped in an object." Peridot corrected Lapis, confusion mixing in with the agony of the fight that was raging through her circuits.

"Not you, me!" Lapis stood tall beside the two gems on the floor in pain, her hair ragged and her eyes wild "I watched for 5000 years, I watched friends and foes die! My captors holding me up, letting me see so I would tell them what they wanted. Then the loneliness, the same view of that darned galaxy warp that defines eternity."

"Lapis please!" Peridot looked at her with milk white eyes, flashing a tint of green. "Please… go. I can't go with you. I'll sabotage the ship, you can't tie me up, my fingers aren't attached. Bubbles are too fragile for a small spaceship. I'll fight it as long as I can, escape while you have the chance."

That night, every guard looked away from the sky as a half human and a mirror gem escaped atmosphere. All the while, a citizen of the empire fought viciously against the rules of her own body. Those who were led astray were looked over, corruption by rebellion obscuring the path to enlightenment.


	12. NEW CHAPTER

NEWS BEFORE WE START: Sorry for the hiatus. I really just couldn't find time to write, I lost my notes and writers block is hell. I MADE A TUMBLR BLOG for the fic if anyone wishes to annoy me or leave suggestions satda-fanfic if anyone cares I will ask for input and answer questions. There are also pictures of some of the characters already up!

Okay.. you've heard enough from me. Let's go

/./././././.

./././././././.

Harsh blue eyes reflected the rapidly shrinking landscape below her in the black pupils. It seems she was always destined to be a mirror for her existence. A helpless object while the world turned upside down. For all her power that seemed wrongly bestowed for how much use they had been. Why not give her status to the life force of a measly Pearl or Peridot? At least then it could be an object of functionality instead of reflecting her past. The droplets each fracture hundreds of images, of her mind and her surroundings.

Recent flashbacks flooded her senses. Peridot turning on her, that damned warp pad, Steven fallen and hopeless. Collapsed on the courtyard of the school, on the barren dirt where nothing had ever grown. His organic skin was pale, matching the almost greyscale dull powder of the ground. He looked out of place with his carbon based light. Her gem felt as though it would cast off her physical form as he began feverishly rambling about the foolish religion that the whole Homeworld was dedicated to.

She retracted her wings with a sigh, the floor now shining dimly with sparkling blue droplets.

Foolish was a rude term to refer to it as, Lapis realised. Simply because it was different to her own upbringing and no doubt many others, doesn't mean the beliefs were wrong. However, Steven was the evidence that it rivalled even the previous order in cruelness, showing pain in the mind rather than social class. This was always the way, she supposed. There would always be a wrong method in a society no matter how pure the intentions are. A single crystalline rebel group couldn't fight it…

But they can have their small victories.

Perhaps they could save the Crystal Gems, get them off planet to a backwater planet. Earth would be hollowed no matter what they tried, a development planet like it was always destined to be. General Rose Quartz was only delaying the inevitable, like her son after her….

Steven wasn't doing well, the coding visibly fighting with his human side and own will. Lapis hoped that they would get to earth in time to help him since she wasn't sure that he could be bubbled. Humans were so weak, she had heard tale of them going into war with metal suits to protect themselves and had fallen anyway.

Shining eyes that were humanoid but definitely alien gazed upon closed eyes that were middle ground and shining in the artificial light from sweat. Steven's eyes were scrunched in his state of almost sleep. His gem glowed through the white, diamond clad clothing in a duller pink.

"Path…. path…pa-path. Wrong. Stop. Ga—garn-eet. Hurts…" Steven moaned, half aware and in obvious distress. He writhed on the crystalline floor clutching his dirty blanket. A warm comfort and connection to his temporary home of capture and dread but also friendship. Lapis chuckled, closing her eyes in acceptance of the chances of a second rebellion seeded by Steven. Those gemlings were more aware and expressive than she had ever seen in Homeworld especially after she had returned.

He had brought empathy and Lapis was glad. He had a way of reflecting people's mistakes back at them that she never could. He let them see where they could grow, forgave them and saw without bias. He would work with the enemy if he thought it was right. If he hadn't she would've died.

Lapis flinched at the recollection of Garnet's hand reaching for her, screams, darkness. Her figurative breaths quickening as Steven's did. The trembling in anticipation for true freedom.

Lapis clamped her hand on her opposite arm, tipping her head back and breathing deeply trying to ground herself. She wasn't there nor was he. There were both safe and no one was smashed nor cracked but there was nothing she could do for Steven at that moment. So she forced her gaze away.

The thick, force field reinforced window of the small war fighter displayed the wideness of the indefinite blackness of vacuum, colourful dots cluttering the scene in a way that was disorderly but beautiful. It was the same as Steven's ocean, sparkling depths that defied the order the authority strived for.

Strived for was a key word; no matter what they tried there were mishaps. Devastating tremors on planets, hail and murderous sunshine switching in the harsh, season-less environment of Homeworld and the rebellion of Earth.

She was there, during the 1st expedition. Her water abilities and high status made her invaluable, her blue head held high and her hair long. This shadow of the person she had become, or perhaps she had become the shadow, lack of light trying to reflect the past but never succeeding.

The ship was on autopilot at the highest speed and Peridot had destroyed the Earth home warp. So she was sure that they would reach Earth first but perhaps only by the thin margin of a coding line. The crystal gems, as much as she loathed them for imprisoning her were Steven's family. She had to warn them in advance.

The buttons were confusing and despite being waterproof, she retracted her wings for safety. Her powers left her in higher risk of a destabilising form from methods of electric shock regardless. Amalgamating her meagre knowledge of the Ancient ships with what Peridot had explained, she began to record. A short message she hoped would reach them, put on loop through the Wailing Stones.

-/-/-/-/-

/-/-/-/-/

-/-/-/-/-

Steven whimpered, trying to tread literal molasses in an attempt to keep afloat in his mind. He gazed up at a pink sky, the image switching with simple words in his mind describing the scene. He was sleeping and aware of it contrary to his usual obliviousness.

He flinched when a large voice cracked from the sky, cracking it to expose blue code. "Follow the path. To conquer is to enact mercy. To sacrifice the wasteful is to be kind to the society. Walk the path to enlightenment. Follow…" Steven winced at the words the seemed to vibrate in his very core and tried to block them out but they were extremely convincing. His vision went blue with code and he desperately grabbed his ears. Then he sunk.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't breathe.

He… couldn't breathe…

Somehow he was okay with that.

He was lying in a field of pink grass that was as soft as Rose's moss blossoms. He knew exactly where he was. Steven sat up, his cheeks perfectly flat because he had no need to breathe. The words that were yelling in only moments previous had temporarily dulled to echoes that were manageable. They only poisoned him in increments but he could still feel it like a ball of needles seeded in his gem.

Soft gentle laughter filled his ears. He sprung to his feet, recognising it immediately from the mornings he had gotten up before opening at the Big Donut to watch it again. Before Sadie transferred it to a DVD. He ran in the direction of the sound with his eyes closed. He couldn't watch, couldn't dare to hope even in dreams.

His arms made contact with the strange texture signature of a gem's hologram and shakily he allowed himself to look up. There she was… taller than he had imagined but he wasn't afraid. He had met Opal before who was a GIANT woman.

"Mum," Steven murmured in awe as he clutched her dress, her pink curls large corkscrews above his head. He didn't dare to speak louder, afraid she would crawl back inside his subconscious. Then she turned around, her eyes closed in joy as it was in all the pictures. The centipeedle was purring gently in her arms. Her eyelids opened to stare at the smaller Rose Quartz gem.

"Steven," She spoke in calm surprise at the star-eyed child. "What are you doing here?" She put the Centipeedle down, allowing it to curl around Steven's feet like a housecat.

"I don't know mum. There are words in my head and I'm trying to get home and… WE MUST WAL-," He paused running his hand through his hair and feeling tears well up in his eyes. "I just want to go home."

"I know how important home can be." She soothed. She sat and pulled Steven into her lap which didn't feel real, the dream that let him come here dulling the senses.

"Why did you have to leave them?" Steven asked, snuggling against her side and closing his eyes to will the moment to last.

"I knew there would be a time when humanity and gems would unite, a bridge between the worlds. You can be that bridge and follow the path to a greater future." Steven flinched at the word path, still in heavy defiance on what he was now aware to be a virus in his gem, eating away at his soul. Rose seemed blissfully unaware or unsympathetic.

"The path is beautiful you see Steven, I made you to live among the beautiful things. To weed out the corruption in your caretakers, to lead them to enlightenment." Steven gasped and scrambled for the grass upon the realisation that it wasn't her voice anymore. The harsh voice that had cracked the sky now manifested as ghostly whispers from her plump lips.

Steven watched in horror at his mother's blue coded eyes, flashing red at intervals. Her form flickered and became disjointed as if her gem had cracked. White streams pooled around her joints, her arms broke and fell to the ground while the voice continued to recite, becoming persistently louder. Steven curled up, not wishing to see anymore and slid away with the numbed agony of being liquefied by centipeedle acid.

-/-/-/-/-

-/-/-/-/-

Lapis sat by Steven with nothing else but her own thoughts to keep her company. Just like the past 5000 years, it wasn't exactly bad. She was good at making scenarios. They used to be daydreams of triumph, freedom and finally complete pulverisation as she became increasingly hopeless. She didn't know what she wanted to imagine now, it didn't really matter though. No matter how much she tried to stick to the path of her goals it never worked. She contented herself with cooling Steven's flushed forehead with her slick, cold hand.

He mumbled in his sleep. She couldn't make out many words until it became a mantra. All the mottos from the Authority repeated endlessly. Until, finally his eyes flew open to reveal the blue code of a buffering gem.

"Steven," Lapis grabbed his shoulder "Come back to me."

Slowly the coding faded, replaced by dull heavy eyes. "Lapis?"


End file.
